User blog:Artemis Thorson/Sense8: rEvolution
So I've just finished watching Sense8 on Netflix, and it is quite possibly one of the best shows to ever grace humanity, right up there with Daredevil, The Flash, and How I Met Your Mother. So I've been inspired to create my own version, with my own original characters. I don't know when I'll add this, as casting the characters is yet to even begin. The Cluster *Charlene Danielle "Charlie" Ryan: Charlie Ryan is a United States Marine Corps veteran who has just recently returned home and is suffering from PTSD. She lives with her girlfriend, Janice, who she loves more than anything. She has recently agreed to go on undercover missions for the military in order for an honorable discharge. Charlie was born on February 8th, 1987. *Wade Zachary Hannigan: Wade Hannigan is one of the most popular actors in America. He is in a collection of both action and romantic movies, making him a general favorite among both men and women. Wade lives with his best friend, Jack Stanton, and is pretending to date Jack's famous girlfriend, Allison Evans, who Wade is beginning to fall for. Wade was born on February 8th, 1987. *Trevor Alexander Steadman: Trevor Steadman is a bartender who allows his bar to be used as headquarters for a mob, who treat him like family, yet he is terrified of them. He lives in an apartment with his sister, Stacy, and her young son, Greg. Trevor was born on February 8th, 1987. *Bridget Aileen O'Reilly: Bridget O'Reilly is a regular girl living in Ireland working as a nurse. She is engaged to a wealthy businessman named Eric Scott who she does not love. She doesn't even know about his dealings with an African Warlord, which he tries to keep under wraps. Bridget was born on February 8th, 1987. *Santana Victoria Ramone: Santana Ramone lived in Mexico until she was 7, when her parents moved their family to Australia, where she grew up. Santana fell into a crowd of computer hackers, who paved the way for her becoming a computer genius, eventually getting her a job at a very successful business, which she constantly hacks for her own benefit. Santana was born on February 8th, 1987. *Leonard David "David" Patton: David Patton is a criminal defense lawyer living in New York City. He is secretly gay and lives with the love of his life, Barry Griffin. He is representing a man named Victor Conn, who is secretly guilty of the crime he committed, which he refuses to tell David. Victor betrayed a gang and got seventeen people killed. David defending Victor eventually gets both him and Barry in trouble. David was born on February 8th, 1987. *Isabelle Emma Kane: Isabelle Kane is a rebellious rock band singer living in East London. She lives a bohemian lifestyle with her bandmates and doesn't like to attract conflict, but that's exactly what one of her bandmates does when they double cross a drug dealer, getting Isabelle caught up in the conflict. Isabelle was born on February 8th, 1987. *Achilles Diallo: Achilles Diallo is the son of the African Warlord that does business with Eric Scott. He is expected to take up the family business after his father dies, but Achilles is terrified of what he has been forced to do, although this does not make it impossible for him. Achilles was born on February 8th, 1987. Category:Blog posts